Vengeance is Bravo
by NightDragon-X9
Summary: After another misunderstanding which resulted in Kirie's attack, Yukinari was left in a coma, and his life hanging by a very thin thread. As a result, Kirie finds herself fighting her greatest battle, with her opponent seeking retribution and justice for Yukinari's misery.
1. The Dragon's Fury

**A story I've been sharing with ShegoXP on DeviantART.**

Dark clouds loom over the city of Tokyo, with the streets lit up with lampposts.

A lonely figure stepped out from the shadows, walking under the lights to reveal herself to be Kirie Kojima. Dressed in a large trench coat, the girl carried with her a single rose, with the intent on giving it to the patient whose name is tagged on the flower – Yukinari Sasaki.

Yukinari Sasaki was a childhood friend of hers, once upon a time. When they were kids, Yukinari was bullied by a lot of girls, including Kirie herself, due to his short stature and cowardice nature. Kirie would often defend Yukinari from many bullies, given to her gifted martial art talents. Though all the same, she whenever she was angered, or misunderstood one of Yukinari's bad luck as "perverted" motive, she would violently, and blindly, attack him _before_ she was given a proper explanation. As a result of his torments, he had developed a rash that breaks out whenever he gets near a girl. All of that changed, however, after another of Kirie's violent temper outburst, when Yukinari was sent to an alternate world called Seiren. There, he met the only girl who doesn't cause his rash to break out, and one of the few to genuinely care about him – Miharu.

A magically gifted girl, with three dots on her forehead to symbolize for it, Miharu has powers that very few could scarcely imagine, even the power to travel between Earth and her home world at will. The same power that she had used to summon Yukinari to her home, from which their love and adventures have begun. Unlike Kirie, Miharu was an innocent girl with a heart of gold and is scarcely upset. At least, up until a recent tragic event which had robbed Miharu of her innocent and crushed her heart completely. The day when both Miharu and Kirie had lost their love – Yukinari.

* * *

**Past**

It was about a week ago, when Kirie, Yukinari, Miharu, Koyomi, Tomoka, and their former enemy-turned-friend, Yukina, were visiting a museum that had recently opened up a new exhibit, displaying a collection of artifacts that had been recovered, detailing further back during the era when Japan was under the rules of the shogun and mighty samurai warriors who dedicated their lives to the code of Bushido. The exhibit also houses a great stone dragon as the center of attraction.

It was a marvelous sight to behold, though to Miharu, Koyomi, and Yukina, they were rather frightened by the dragon statue. To them, it was a terrifying creature to behold, since it looked as if it could come to life at any moment to eat them. But during the visit, Yukinari had tripped on a loose shoelace, causing him to fall towards Kirie, pulling her skirt down, and exposed her panties to the public. Driven mad by the humiliation, seeking retribution towards the boy's blunder in spite of his plea for mercy, Kirie lashed out.

"You sick pervert!" Kirie hissed venomously. "I never thought you'd stoop this low!"

"No, wait!" Yukinari pleaded in his defense. "It was an accident, I swear! I just tripped!"

"GO TRIPPING IN HELL YOU PERVERT!" Kirie roared as she landed punches and kicks to the boy's head, chest, and stomach, before she grabbed him by the arm and leg and summoned incredible amounts of strength, which she used to hurl him into the mouth of the dragon statue.

"Yukinari!" Miharu screamed, horrified at the sight of her beloved Yukinari in a dragon's mouth.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kirie muttered, without a care in the world as she bent down to pull her skirt back up.

However, before anyone knew it, the dragon statue crumbled, and it broke into several little pieces on its very foundations, with the head taking Yukinari with it. Once the dusts cleared up, there lying on the floor, unconscious, crushed, and bleeding in the dragon's mouth was Yukinari. Everyone, including Kirie, were all aghast at what they had witnessed. But none were more heartbroken, or horrified than Miharu herself. To her, it looked like Yukinari was being eaten alive by the dragon, and Kirie was to blame.

"Yukinari..." Miharu whimpered, devastated at the sight of her beloved, dying in a dragon's mouth. "No...no! No! NNNOOOOOOOO!" She wailed, with the star marks on her forehead glowing in a piercing aura of light, that burned in her skin.

Out of inhumane despair, Miharu lost control of her powers. Horrified at the sight of her beloved, bleeding and eaten by a fiendish creature. For the first time in her life, all sense of joy was completely drained out of Miharu, and in their place, she knew only grievance, sorrow, and rage. All negativity manifested itself into a swirling vortex, with which she directed it all on Kirie herself.

Realizing what she had done, and the fact that she's gone too far this time, Kirie's pride quickly turned to bitter horror, and her state of humiliation became meaningless. Before she had the chance to apologize, an unsheathed katana had flown towards Kirie and cuts across her face, literally scarred her for life. Then a piece of the dragon's claw that swatted Kirie out of the museum and into the courtyard. And like the coward she was reduced to, Kirie fled the scene, escaping Miharu's rage and the authorities, who had arrived to take Yukinari to the hospital.

Since that day, Yukinari was left in a coma, resting in the hospital, with Miharu at his side. With Yukinari's life hanging on by a very thin thread, Miharu's colorful, bubbly, and cheerful optimism has lost its natural color.

And as for Kirie, knowing she can never show herself to her family, or even to her friends, she had fled somewhere in the city, where no one, not even the police could find her. Kirie had won the fight. But at what cost? Yukinari, her childhood friend, a good person with a terrible upbringing and experience with girls, like her. A good boy who had always been good to girls, and to everyone, whether they understood him or not. A poorly misunderstood boy who had suffered a terrible humiliation very few had scarcely imagined.

Days have passed, and in time, Kirie realized her solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash.

* * *

**Present**

Kirie stood in front of the hospital, standing underneath the flickering light that barely shines down on her. She held her free hand up to trace the scar that cuts across her face, diagonally, starting from the upper left, across the bridge of her nose, ending in the lower right of her face.

Before, so many men, and some women, would be turned on at the sight of her gorgeous face, together with her well-endowed fit body. But now, her face was forever scarred to serve as a constant reminder of her inner demon, a symbolism, for the person she really is being shown from the inside out. And she deserved it. But her wounds have run deeper than a noticeable cut on her face. She can never be welcomed to the public, or to the hospital, and worst of all, she knew she wouldn't be welcomed back home. Not after what she did.

A tear trickled down Kirie's cheek, as she clutched the rose in her other hand. Even if Yukinari won't wake up soon, or if he no longer wants her in his life, she wanted to leave him a parting gift, to at least let him know her sincerest apology.

Kirie was about to enter the hospital, when she was stopped, "What are you doing here?" a voice asked, startling Kirie.

She turned to the right, to see a hooded figure emerging from the shadow.

"Wh-Who are you?" in response, the figure pulled her hood down to reveal she was a girl about Kirie's age, with silver hairs, piercing turquoise eyes, and a light blue headband that wrapped around her forehead, with a violet diamond mark printed on her forehead, "Y-Yukina?" Kirie murmured.

"Back for more?" Yukina scoffed. "So, feeding Yukinari to a dragon, watching and letting him bleed with a broken rib wasn't satisfying enough for you? You decided to come back for more?!" the girl spatted venomously.

"No, it's not like–Wait, broken rib?" Kirie shouted in horror.

"DON'T ACT LIKE IT'S THE FIRST!" Yukina shrieked angrily, before she ranted, "This isn't the first time, you know. Remarkable with how much he's had to put up with you. The abuse, the attacks, the humiliations? And all because of what?! BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE MISTAKE?! And for HOW LONG?!"

What Yukina had said struck Kirie to the core, creating a pit in her stomach, for what the angry girl spoke was the truth. For so long, Yukinari has had to put up with so much of Kirie's temper tantrums. Before meeting Miharu, Kirie was Yukinari's only friend. Growing up, the boy had always been bullied by a lot of girls because of his timid nature and small size, and Kirie has always had to defend him from them. But no one was ever there to defend the boy from Kirie herself.

Once, Kirie had came over to Yukinari's house just for a shower, because the bath at her place was broken. However, she had neglected to lock the door, or even to remind Yukinari that she was in his house. Thus, Yukinari had unintentionally walked in on her, clad in nothing but a towel. And when he spoke up in his defense, she outright attacked him in blind fury, sending him to Seirin, where he met Miharu. At first, Kirie was relishing in her victory, before she came to realize what she had done. Later when Yukinari returned, Kirie pleaded for his forgiveness, wanting to make amends to become a better friend. Unfortunately, she broke her promise when she saw Yukinari had returned with Miharu. From that day on to this point in time, Kirie was no better than she was, and now she stood in face of judgement from Yukina.

"It's not like that!" Kirie argued. "Okay, so I fucked up. But–"

"SILENCE!" With a wave of her hand, Yukina conjured up several bubbles of waters that snaked around Kirie, threatening to suffocate the life out of her.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Kirie gasped.

"This will be the last time you've ever laid your finger on Yukinari again! I swear it!"


	2. Tears of the Dragon

Streaks of lightnings flashes across the sky, with rains pouring from the dark clouds as a battle rages across the empty streets as Kirie Kojima engaged in an epic battle with the water elemental sorceress, Yukina, who swore that she would protect Yukinari.

A flash of lightning pierced across the sky, illuminating the battle in its light, as Kirie was thrown across the street, in the pouring rain. Every drops of rain, every puddle, every sweat are all her enemies, just as they are allies to the Yukina.

"This isn't a fair fight, Yukina," Kirie grunted. "You've got your magic. You've got water. And what do I have, huh? Kinda cowardly that someone like you would–ACK!" Kirie was interrupted with another slap across her face by a jet stream of water that threw her off her feet.

"You dare to lecture me about cowardice?!" Yukina spatted in disgust. "Like _you_ were any better?"

"Look! I'm really sorry for what happened to Yukinari! I really am! But this doesn't–" Again, Kirie was interrupted, by several splashes of cold water that hit her in an uppercut, followed by a powerful whip to the stomach, before she was grabbed by bubbles of water, bringing her close to an angry Yukina's face.

"Hmph! Then I'm sure your heart bleeds!" Yukina spatted venomously, before she threw Kirie into a trashcan. "You're not talking your way out of this one!"

"It's not like I have anything left to lose," Kirie groaned, climbing out of the garbage, spitting on the ground. "I've already lost more than my face right now. My home, my honor, and worst of all, my family! Yukinari included!"

"TOUGH!" Yukina screeched angrily, hurling a ball of water at the fighting girl, who immediately rolled to the side, dodging the attack. "Because you've had this coming a long time ago!"

"And how would you know?!" Without warning, Kirie gets punched by a jet stream attack that burst from a puddle of water beneath her.

Kirie tried to get back up on her feet, but a hand quickly grabbed her by the hair from a puddle and repeatedly slams her face into the concrete street.

"What's the point of explaining it to you?" Yukina snarled, as she continues her attack on the girl. "You never listen! It's always attack first, then question later!"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?!" Kirie asked, before she was grabbed by the leg and was pinned to the wall.

"Don't try and act witty, bitch!" Yukina snarled in disgust, as she floats up to the battered Kirie, standing atop a large water in the shape of a snake. "Unlike you, I have a reason to fight for! And that's to protect Yukinari! And that means keeping you out here, where you can't hurt him!"

Kirie burst her eyes open as she quickly thrust her legs out, kicking Yukina in the chest, pushing her away, and causing the magical girl to lose her focus on the waters that bind her opponent.

"I'm not here to hurt him, Yukina," Kirie grunted, wiping a drop of blood from her mouth. "Just let me into the hospital to see him for one moment, and then I'll be gone for the rest of his life."

"Oh you'll be gone alright," Yukina hissed, as the markings on her body glowed in a burning glow of purple as she shapes two large tentacles of waters into the head shapes of dragons. "Starting now!"

With a flick of her arms, the two dragons lunged forward at Kirie who quickly jumped into the air, doing some flips to avoid them, before she did a backflip as she evaded a watery tentacle that sweeps across the floor. But Yukina's assault wasn't over, as the magical girl proceeded to hurl several spear-shaped waters at Kirie, who quickly ducked her head, and rolls to the side, while searching for something she could use to fight back with. She leapt into an alley, where she happened upon a discard glass bottle, with a metal rod. Taking her chances, Kirie picked up the two items, breaking the bottle into sharp glass shards, while using the metal rod to retaliate some of the water dragons that were attacking her.

Kirie knew it was pointless fighting Yukina, especially in the pouring rain. Rain has always been regarding as a blessing in Japan. But for Kirie, it's a curse, and a punishment to her.

Kirie continued to fight off one of the water dragons, when another suddenly appeared from one of the falling raindrops and pushed her to the ground, where some of the glass shards from the battle lay.

"AAAAHH!" Kirie screamed in pain, when she cut her hand on the glass shards.

Still, Yukina wasn't letting up her attacks. With a wave of her arms, a jet stream of water splashed Kirie in the face, knocking her into the air, where Yukina controlled the rain drops to knock Kirie back and forth, before she had them all formed into one giant fist, slamming Kirie back to the ground.

"Had enough?" Yukina asked, watching with justified satisfaction of seeing Kirie limbing and crawling away. "Now you know how Yukinari feels whenever he has to put up with you!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kirie shouted, sounding frustrated and broken. "I get it! So I did beat up Yukinari one time too many! THERE, I ADMIT IT! Are you happy now?!"

"NO!" Yukina scowled. "I'm even more disgusted with you! All those times when Yukinari was bullied, when he was abused, and all the times he was put in a spot that's completely out of his control, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Kirie frowned. "I was trying to help him! He and I have been friends for years since childhood! Whenever some of the kids would pick on him, or beat him, I've always stuck by his side to defend him!"

"Sure, so you can keep him to abuse him yourself!"

"That's not true! Look I get that I went too far, and yes, I know I was hard on him. But I can't help it if he's a pervert sometimes!"

"Do you honestly believe he's that type of guy? I've seen him in action, how devoted he was to Miharu, and how much of a caring soul he was. But I've never once seen him as a pervert! And so does Miharu. We've clearly seen something in him that you don't, because you're too stupid and too blinded by your own pride to see the truth! And worst of all, YOU TRIED TO HAVE HIM KILLED! Now his blood is on your hands!"

Kirie weakly got up to her feet, as she prepared to brace herself for more attacks, "I never meant to go that far," She said. "I beat up perverts all the time, but I've never to tried to kill anyone! Except maybe Fukuyama. But still, Yukinari's my friend, and believe it or not, I've pulled some of my punches from him, just only enough to try and discipline him from making any stupid decisions he would've made."

"Do you even see how many broken bones he has in his body now?" Yukina snarled, with the waters boiling around her for emphasis on her anger. "Or how many bruises and how much he's bleeding on the inside?! That's hardly pulling any punches! How is THAT not attempted murder?!"

"I don't know!" Kirie replied in her defense. "I don't know my own strength sometimes! It's complicated! But still, he's my friend!"

"HA!" Yukina ranted, as she threw a punch across Kirie's face. "Some friend you are! You practically took over his house! You acted like he's your servant and you're the master!"

"It's hardly my fault!" Kirie grunted, as she grabbed Yukina by the arm and threw her off. "Yukinari never did tried to see me out!" Yukina landed back on her feet and retaliated with a knee thrust to Kirie's face, resulting in a bloody nose.

"He was alone in the house, while his parents were far away! You still have your parents! So what do you need to move into Yukinari's house for?!"

"I was only trying to look out for him! He was like a brother to me!"

"Oh! So is THIS how Yukinari's sister would treat him?! I'm surprised his mother, or even your mother, haven't ground you yet!"

Before Kirie could have the chance to speak again, Yukina silenced her when she forced a whole stream of water down into Kirie's mouth. The intense force nearly suffocated Kirie that she could barely cough. With another angry glow of magical light that nearly burned Yukina's body, the girl waved her hands and summoned several tidal waves to engulf Kirie in a bubble of water, tossing and turning the brunette like a rag doll in a washer. With a stomp of her foot, Yukina brought the bubble to crash down onto the ground.

Kirie immediately coughed up the waters that had been forced down her lung, along with some bloods she received from the fight as she once again struggled to get up.

"Ok, Yukina," Kirie hissed. "You've made your point," The former fighting girl grunted as she tapped the ground three times. "I can't win against you. I'll go," Reaching into her coat, Kirie held out the rose she wanted to give to Yukinari. "Just give this to Yukinari for me," Then, as fast as lightning, Yukina swatted the rose from Kirie's hand, before she backslapped the girl across the face. "OH!" Kirie yelped, before she was grabbed by the throat, by a water dragon, which brought the battered brunette girl to the mad Seiren sorceress's face.

"You dare to insult Yukinari with a meaningless gift?!" Yukina snarled. "I'll kill you for that!"

"It's not an insult!" Kirie grunted. "I just wanted to at least leave a parting gift with him..."

"My dear Yukinari doesn't need any gift from a traitor like you! What he really needs is for you to be gone!"

"Your dear Yukinari? And why would you say his name like that? You haven't known him as long as I have!"

"MAYBE NOT! BUT AT LEAST I'M REALLY DOING THIS ALL BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Yukina screamed at the top of her lungs, with tears pouring from her eyes.

Kirie was flabbergasted, "Wh-What? Love him? But I thought–Miharu–OOF!" Kirie grunted when she was thrown across the street.

"YOU THINK I DON'T CARE?!" Yukina screamed, as she tearfully slashed a water blade at Kirie, who quickly hid behind a tree. "I care about Yukinari enough to choose his happiness over mine! I don't care if he picks Miharu over me! He was the first male I've ever met who has ever shown me true kindness and helped me learn to be proud of my power, and my own body! He's such a good person, and YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" With another loud roar of despair, Yukina hurled several boiling jets of waters at Kirie, who continued to stand in place, as she listens to the magic girl letting out her feelings. "You're no friend! You're a coward, Kirie! A COWARD AND A BULLY! Worse even! A KILLER! You lied to everyone! You lied to Yukinari! YOU LIED TO THE WORLD! You were never his friends! You say and act like you were sticking out for him! But in truth, you only use your skills and strength to dominate the weak! Yukinari can hardly fight for himself and still you would FEED HIM TO A DRAGON! For that, you've sealed your fate, Kirie! Because I am going to return the favor to you! I'll make sure you'll never hurt him again!"

Exhausted from the fight, but all the while touched by Yukina's devotion, an epiphany came to Kirie as she sees a bit of herself in Yukina's eyes. She was willing to protect Yukinari out of love, even if that love isn't returned by him. Something that Kirie had always felt for so long. But in the end, her rage would hinder the girl's friendship with the boy. If this girl – this magical girl – can succeed where Kirie had failed, and watch over him better than she ever did, then who was she to stand in her way.

With tears falling from her eyes, mixing together with the bloods from the cuts she received from the fight, Kirie drops to her knees and surrenders, "Okay, Yukina. If that's how it is, then go ahead. Drown me." Kirie requested, with her voice choking on the last two words.

Holding her hands out, Yukina had her water dragons at the ready to end Kirie's existence. And yet, she hesitated.

**A/N:** **I never did liked Kirie. But I'll consider what some readers would have to say in the review box. Should Yukina let her live or die?**


End file.
